


Ain't Gonna Save Me

by srmarybadass



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blasphemy, Dubious Consent, M/M, generally kinda dark, long-forgotten characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke stared quietly as humans and undead alike streamed out of the church, his skin still tingling from where the vampire had grabbed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Gonna Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published to LJ in October 2009.  
> Title taken from the song "Ain't Gonna Save Me" by the late, great Jay Reatard.  
> Dub-con, religious themes, and general darkness ahead.

Luke stared quietly as humans and undead alike streamed out of the church, his skin still tingling from where the vampire had grabbed him. As calm as he was on the outside- he hoped, anyway- his head was full to bursting with thoughts not fully thought out. He needed to pray, he knew that- cleanse himself- but he couldn’t remember the words. Could barely remember his own name, at the moment. Luke, like the saint.

 

He walked out in a daze, thinking to seek some solitude in a darker part of the massive church. The dark, he knew from a thousand sermons, was to be avoided at all costs, but his head hurt from the light. Dawn was hours away, and the shadows would soothe him in the remaining time.

 

His feet led him to the smaller chapel, which was barely lit- a few security lights caused eerie shadows to slither and dance around the room. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He had been so close to death- so close. Death had _grabbed_ him, _held_ him, was prepared to-

 

Suddenly, an arm shot out of the shadows and Luke felt himself being dragged backward and pressed up against- something tall and solid. It happened too quickly for him to scream- but even if he had, would anyone have come?

 

“Everyone’s gone,” a deep, gruff voice informed him. Luke took a few deep breaths.

 

“Are you going to kill me?” Luke found himself asking, voice stronger than he expected.

 

The man- the _vampire-_ behind him chuckled. “Nah. That wouldn’t be any fun.”

 

Luke gulped.

 

“Heart’s pounding,” the demon drawled. “Makes the blood so much sweeter.”

 

“Please, don’t,” Luke gasped, ice-cold fear shooting through his veins- his veins that might be empty in a few minutes. _Please, God…_

 

“Praying won’t do you any good, boy,” the vampire’s voice smirked. “Best to relax and enjoy it.”

 

“As if,” Luke protested, his pride overhauling the fear.

 

“Hmmm.” Luke could feel the vibrations of the vampire’s sound- more purr than growl, if he were to be honest- against his back. “Sure about that?”

 

“I- what- let me _go_ ,” Luke struggled, but the arms locked around him in a death grip- and suddenly, that phrase had a whole new meaning.

 

“I don’t think so.” The arm that wasn’t locked around his shoulders began trailing up and down his dangling arm. Luke felt his breath quickening against his will.

 

“You could pray, you know.” The rough, callused hand moved from his arm to his chest. Luke stood stock-still, willing all thoughts of impurity from his mind and trying to focus on his possible death- or worse, damnation. A sin, a sin, this was a _sin-_

 

The hand went under his shirt.

 

Luke yelped, and the vampire chuckled. “Not bad, not bad,” he mused, nuzzling the side of Luke’s neck. The soldier of the sun could feel the vampire’s stubble scraping against his throat, and no matter how hard he prayed- and he was praying harder than he ever had before- he couldn’t stop the heat pooling low in his belly.

 

“You should be the one praying,” Luke’s voice surprised him in its roughness. “Too late to save your soul, though.”

 

“Silly boy, don’t you know us demons don’t have souls?” the deep voice behind him replied, hand still roaming across his chest, dipping teasingly lower at intervals. The arm holding him fast against the vampire’s chest relaxed slightly, but Luke found himself paralyzed and unable to take advantage of even that small concession to escape.

 

“Christ will save me,” Luke said through gritted teeth. “Do whatever you want- I have a spot at the side of our Lord.”

 

The vampire clucked his tongue. “Methinks the lady doth protest too much.”

 

Luke snarled. “How _dare_ you insinuate-”

 

“Oh, I’ll do more than insinuate.” The hand at his hips suddenly dipped below his waistline and grasped his cock roughly.

 

Luke moaned, a shameful, choked-off sound, and thrust his hips forward, desperate for more friction. The vampire responded to his unspoken plea, stroking slow and lazily at first before increasing the rhythm as Luke’s heart pounded faster and faster and his gasps grew louder. He was desecrating a house of _God,_ his brain told him, with a vampire- a _male_ vampire, no less…and oh, the sin felt good.

 

The solid presence of the tall demon’s body behind him shifted slightly, and Luke had no time to brace himself before razor-sharp fangs were plunged into his neck. But it didn’t hurt- _God, fuck,_ no it didn’t- it felt _good_ , and painful, and sweet and sticky as the blood dripped down his neck and he came harder than he ever had in his life.

 

When the roaring white noise subsided and Luke’s brain was at least semi-functioning, the vampire chuckled, giving one last swipe to the wounds at his throat before stepping away. Support gone, Luke collapsed to the ground.

 

“Thank you for that, boy,” the vampire said almost politely, giving a jaunty little tip of his hat. “Good luck with saving your soul.”

 

Then he was gone faster than Luke’s human eyes could track, leaving behind one fallen soldier of the sun crouched on the floor, clothes stained with multiple bodily fluids and muscles shaking from fear and blood loss.

 

Luke rocked back on his heels and focused all his thoughts down to a single, narrow path. Then he began to pray, quietly, at first, but then growing louder.

 

“Our Father, who art in heaven…”


End file.
